Layers of Heaven
by augustus andrea
Summary: Aku ingin saat ini, detik ini, hanya ada kau dan aku. Kita berdua. Kris/Chanyeol. Krisyeol. Exo Fanfiction. Romance & Angst. Thanks for reading!


**Tittle: Layers of Heaven **

**Pairing: broken!Krisyeol (Kris/Chanyeol), & Taoyeol (Tao/Chanyeol)**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rating: PG-16**

**Warning: mention of implicit sexual abuse.**

**Recommended BGM: Nell-Act 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terlonjak dari tempat duduknya ketika ia mendengar suara gedoran pintu. Dari suaranya, mungkin orang yang memiliki pendengaran agak buruk pun tahu intesintas kekuatan akan seseorang yang menggedornya–dari getarannya.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya takut. Ia seharusnya tahu bahwa seseorang dibalik pintu itu akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan seharusnya ia–

"Chanyeol, buka pintunya!"

Pensil yang digenggam Chanyeol terjatuh dan ia cepat-cepat menutup bukunya. Chanyeol bergegas dengan cepat menuju pintu depan dan membukakannya, tidak lupa untuk menutupnya kembali dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin ketika seseorang yang menggedornya telah masuk.

"Ketukanku kurang keras?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar dan nafasnya memburu–takut.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus melakukannya lebih lama dan memanggil namamu dua kali?"

Suara itu masih terdengar tenang, namun Chanyeol tahu seberapa mengancamnya sebenarnya makna yang tersirat dibalik persona suara itu.

"M-maaf, hyung. Ta-tadi aku sedang belajar, jadi–"

"Apa belajar membuatmu menjadi tuli, hah?!" Sosok tersebut memotong perkataannya dan membentaknya. Ia membanting tangannya di atas permukaan pintu. Chanyeol terlonjak lagi.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Kris-hyung. Aku-"

"Hah! Banyak alasan! Bocah tolol, sekarang aku minta uangmu!" Kris mengulurkan tangannya, telapak tangannya menengadah pertanda menginginkan sesuatu.

Chanyeol mengambil langkah mundur, kedua tangannya mencengkeram ujung bajunya dengan erat.

"A-aku belum gajian, Kris-hyung. A-aku tidak bisa banyak be-bekerja _part time_ lagi bulan ini, karena a-aku akan menghadapi ulangan semester."

Chanyeol mendengar laki-laki di depannya mencibir, disertai dengan ludah kotor yang terbuang ke lantai.

Andai perempuan itu masih ada. Andai wanita yang Kris cintai itu masih ada. Andai perempuan cantik bernama Jessica Jung itu masih ada.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi ke club malam ini!"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya berat, segalanya terasa tercekat dan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sakit. "Ma-maafkan aku, h-hyung, besok aku akan meminta gaji untuk bulan ini secepatnya, agar kau-"

"Tidak usah."

Eh?

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, untuk hanya ia tundukkan lagi ketika Kris tiba-tiba menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksa orang lain jika memang itu belum waktunya."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Ssh, kau tahu apa enaknya memiliki kekasih laki-laki seperti dirimu?" Tanya Kris sembari berjalan pelan ke arah Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya, licik.

Chanyeol tidak merespon, ataupun menjawab. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, seluruh otot-otot jantungnya bekerja untuk menghasilkan alur denyut jantung yang lebih kencang, keras, ketakutan.

"Kau penurut, kau baik, kau tidak melawan, kau manis .."

Kris semakin berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar semakin pelan dan pelan seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang terbatas.

".. dan kau bisa kujadikan sebagai pengganti ketika aku digagalkan oleh tingkah bodohmu untuk pergi ke-club."

Chanyeol sontak mengangkat wajahnya, kedua matanya membelalak dalam ketakutan yang tidak dibuat-buat. Ia spontan mengambil langkah mundur, namun sosok di depannya sudah lebih dulu menggapai lengannya dengan kasar.

"_Don't tempt me, baby .. just a little bit touches over your beautiful body.._ " (Jangan menggodaku, sayang .. hanya sedikit sentuhan-sentuhan pada tubuh indahmu ..)

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Kris pada lengannya, namun nihil. Kekuatannya tidak pernah sebanding untuk itu.

"K-Kris h-hyung, kumohon .. J-Jessica-_noona_ tidak a-akan menyukainya .."

Chanyeol merasakan suaranya melemah. Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya melemah seiring dengan cengkeraman Kris yang semakin erat pada lengannya. Kini, satu tangan lain laki-laki itu meraih pinggangnya dengan kasar.

"Persetan dengan Jessica, Chanyeol. Aku bahkan bersyukur dengan kematiannya. Karenanya, aku menjadi tahu bagian-bagian indah mana, bagian-bagian sensitif mana yang harus kusentuh, selain dirinya."

Chanyeol ingin menangis, sungguh. Andai kekasih yang benar-benar diidamkan Kris itu masih ada, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah terpukul sampai seperti ini. Andai sosok wanita penuh kelembutan itu tidak pergi ke suatu tempat yang berbeda, jauh, dan tidak bisa diraih oleh Kris dalam keadaan Tuhan masih memberinya hidup, mungkin Kris dan Chanyeol adalah dua sahabat dekat–hangat, penuh dengan keinginan untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Chanyeol menjerit ketika ia merasa tubuhnya didorong dan dihempaskan begitu saja ke arah sesuatu. Meja.

Kris meraih bagian belakang lutut Chanyeol dan mengangkatnya, mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol dalam sebuah mode ketika seorang suami mengangkat istrinya dalam pernikahan.

"_Now let's made a deal, shall we_?" (Sekarang, mari kita buat perjanjian). Kris berbisik tepat di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha agar cairan hangat yang berada di matanya tidak begitu saja jatuh ke pelupuk pipinya.

"_You may scream my name loudly till you can't anymore .."_(Kau boleh berteriak namaku sekeras mungkin, sampai kau tidak bisa meneriakkannya lagi ..)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Drrt .._

_Drrt .._

_Drrt .._

Tao mengangkat kedua alisnya dan meletakkan cangkir kopi pahitnya. Ia melipat koran yang ada di pangkuannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil alat elektronik kecil di atas mejanya.

Tao sempat membaca siapa nama pemanggilnya, karena memang itu yang ia tunggu sejak tadi pagi. Sudah seharian ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dan itu sedikit mengkhawatirkannya.

"Halo, Chan-"

_"T-Tao .."_

Alih-alih mendengar suara ceria seperti biasa, Tao malah mendapati dirinya mendengar suatu rintihan. Lirih.

"Chanyeol-hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

_"T-Tao, t-tolong .."_

Tep.

Terputus.

Tao menatap layar ponselnya. Yang jelas bukan ia penyebabnya karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia selalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melakukannya duluan.

Insting Tao mendesaknya untuk bertindak, karena apapun itu, bentuknya, Chanyeol tidaklah dalam keadaan yang baik sekarang.

"Halo, kepolisian Seoul? Bisakah aku meminta bantuan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baunya menusuk, namun tidak pernah baik bagi hidung Chanyeol. Baunya seperti bau busuk, percampuran antara darah yang berceceran di atas seprai dan cairan-cairan entah apa itu. Chanyeol terlalu muak untuk mengingatnya, terlebih ketika substansi-substansi menjijikkan itu kebanyakan berasal dari bagian-bagian tubuhnya sendiri.

Chanyeol terisak, kedua matanya menutup namun tidak pernah berhenti bekerja untuk mengeluarkan air mata-untuk saat ini. Ia mencengkeram pundak sosok laki-laki di depannya dengan kasar.

_"What's wrong, baby? Didn't you forget what this man said earlier?"_ (Ada apa, sayang? Apakah kau lupa dengan apa yang laki-laki ini ucapkan tadi?). Kris berkata padanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, melukai pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan intensitas gerakan yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lebih erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan tipe teriakan yang dibenci Kris.

Demi Tuhan, ini sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluh pada Ego-nya kalau ini sakit. Seluruh tingkat wilayah kesadarannya juga mengerti kalau ini sakit.

Sakit.

Chanyeol butuh bantuan. Chanyeol butuh keajaiban dari Tuhan. Chanyeol butuh-

BRAK!

Chanyeol terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Energinya yang hampir tidak tersisa membuatnya sukses mendorong Kris menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya takut dan meringkukkan posisi badannya.

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat, semuanya terasa seperti bayangan, kilas, siluet yang secara dramatik dan heroik melewati jarak pandang matanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi kedinginan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tak lagi dipermalukan oleh udara-udara yang membungkusnya dengan semena-mena. Ia merasa aman, dan untuk pertama kalinya, hatinya merasa nyaman.

Tubuh Chanyeol terbalut seprai dan seseorang melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan hati-hati dari belakangnya, menariknya ke dalam sebuah ruang khayalan yang hangat, menenangkan, dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan yang selalu mendesirnya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang tergurat-gurat luka dan mengistirahatkannya di atas lengan Tao, mencoba untuk membalasnya walaupun dengan bercak-bercak darah yang ditinggalkannya.

Tao mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecup ujung puncak kepala Chanyeol, segala jarak yang tersedia di kepalanya. Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti untuk mengutarakan kata-kata pelan, setengah berbisik, namun ber-efek menenangkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Ssh, kau baik-baik saja. Kau aman sekarang."

Chanyeol ingin tersenyum, sungguh, namun penglihatannya yang seolah memudar dan kabur sedikit mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu. Ia menangis. Ia menangis dengan penuh sesak, ia juga menangis karena lega.

"K-Kris hyung .."

Sosok itu berbalik. Tetap sama. Tetap tampan seperti dulu, tetap berkharisma dan bijak seperti dulu, ketika sosok wanita yang selalu dicintainya masih ada.

"Aku sakit, Chanyeol." Sosok itu berucap dengan lirih, penuh penekanan atas penyesalan di setiap kata-katanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua tangannya yang sedikit ternodai oleh darah-kini terborgol. "Aku bukan orang normal."

"Kris-hyung .." Chanyeol tetap memanggil namanya, lirih. Ia tidak siap, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah siap-tidak setelah ia kehilangan sosok yang sebenarnya dari Kris. "Kris-hyung, jangan pergi .."

Rintihan itu, permohonan itu. Teramat sangat familiar di telinga Kris, namun ia tidak mau membiarkannya. Ia tidak mau membiarkan dirinya terus-terusan terbelenggu dalam amukan amarahnya. Ia tidak mau Chanyeol menderita, lagi.

Kedua tangan di pundak Kris, tangan-tangan polisi yang menuntunnya menuju pintu luar, membuatnya berbalik, membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia dapat mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya lagi.

"Kris-hyung .."

Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Maafkan aku.

"Kris-hyung!"

Chanyeol melepaskan dekapan Tao dari tubuhnya dengan paksa, berlari sedikit ke depan sebelum kemudian terjatuh. Energinya sudah habis. Ini merupakan energi terakhir, dan seluruh tubuhnya mendeklarasikan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

Chanyeol menangis, keras. Dan ia membiarkan semuanya keluar. Kekecewaannya, kesedihannya, kelegaannya, kepedihannya, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Tao memeluknya dari belakang lagi, membenamkan wajahnya di atas permukaan rambut halus milik Chanyeol.

"Hyung, izinkan aku menjagamu .."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A years later .._

"Chanyeol-hyung, pitamu belum selesai!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol terpaksa duduk kembali di atas kursinya. Ia menatap dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali di depan cermin rias.

Begitu cantik, ia akui. Begitu berbeda, ia merasa.

Lebih baik, dan entah kenapa sampai sekarangpun, ia masih merasa lega.

Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menatap Sehun yang berusaha untuk mengaitkan pita berwarna biru muda ke jas putihnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memakai warna putih, sih? Tao saja pakai warna hitam!" Protes Chanyeol sembari menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai seperti anak kecil. Sehun terkekeh pelan.

"Kau kan ibarat mempelai wanitanya, hyung. Tentu saja kau harus terlihat lebih 'cantik' daripada Tao."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya dan mencibir. "Enak saja, aku ini masih laki-laki tahu!"

Sehun balas tertawa, namun tidak melontarkan apapun sebagai balasan perkataan Chanyeol. Ia hanya fokus memasangkan pita biru muda pada jas Chanyeol.

Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya dan ponselnya. Memang sepertinya kata-kata dari Luhan atau Yixing tidak pernah memberi kesan atau efek tertentu di batinnya. Buktinya ia telah diperingatkan berulang kali oleh mereka agar tidak terlalu banyak berjalan-jalan di sepanjang tempat acara karena bagaimanapun juga, ia harus terlihat benar-benar cantik dan memukau ketika proses pengucapan janji suci nanti.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Ia bilang ia akan hadir hari ini sebagai tamu. Pembohong.

Rutuknya dalam hati.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Ada sedikit keringat yang muncul di sekitar pelipisnya, namun ia tidak peduli. Pikirannya terlalu terpaut dengan kata-kata yang mengimplikasikan janji, dari Kris.

Kris berjanji untuk datang hari ini, di hari pernikahannya dengan Tao.

Chanyeol tau ini bodoh, Chanyeol tau ini tidak masuk akal. Bahkan mungkin ia ibarat menyiksa Kris secara mental dengan penyuguhannya akan berita pernikahannya, sampai kepada saat dimana ia harus menyaksikan sendiri Chanyeol menikah dengan orang lain-selain dirinya.

Hari ini adalah hari keempat tepat Kris dibebaskan dari penjara dan juga pusat rehabilitasi. Kris mengalami depresi berat dan ia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakannya. Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa Kris sangat terpukul dengan kepergian kekasihnya, Jessica, namun ia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Kris mengidap penyakit-penyakit tertentu yang berubungan dengan gangguan kejiwaan.

Chanyeol sudah memaafkan Kris sejak awal ia melakukannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengitari halaman belakang, berusaha untuk mencari sosok yang telah dicari-carinya selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Ia terdiam.

Tempat ini tidak pernah berubah, semenjak pertama kali Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kris, sampai sekarangpun, Chanyeol masih menyukai tempat ini. Mungkin-

Chanyeol terkesiap ketika ia merasakan ada dua buah lengan yang menariknya dari belakang, membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang familiar. Wangi ini ..

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya ketika kedua lengan tersebut memeluknya semakin erat, membuat implikasi seolah tidak ingin melepasnya.

"H-hyung?"

"Ya?"

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol amat sangat merindukan suara itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara itu lebih tepatnya?

"K-kau datang?"

Suara itu menjelma sedikit menjadi kekehan. "Bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajib bagi seseorang yang diundang?"

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya malu. Ia menatap kedua tangan yang melonggar di sekitar pinggangnya, sebelum kemudian memutarnya dengan pelan.

"Yixing benar, kau terlihat cantik dalam pakaian pengantinmu."

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya berat. Ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan disitu, namun Chanyeol tak tahu apa.

"Beruntung sekali laki-laki yang bisa memilikimu dengan sah dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Chanyeol tak tahu lagi, kata-kata Kris begitu tulus, namun menyiratkan kepahitan dan kesakitan di saat yang sama.

"Te-terima kasih .."

Kris tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Bahkan hampir bertahun-tahun pun ia tidak menemuinya, Chanyeol masih bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Ah, hyung! Ayo masuk ke dalam! Acaranya sudah mau dimulai!" Chanyeol mengamit pergelangan tangan Kris dan mencobanya untuk menariknya masuk, namun Kris seperti tidak memberikan sinyal untuk mengiyakannya.

"Hyung?"

"Aku .." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. " .. aku tidak bisa."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, intonasi bicaranya seperti orang yang merengek.

Kris tiba-tiba tersenyum, mungkin sedikit tertawa, sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku .. tidak bisa membohongi hatiku, Chanyeol. Aku .. perasaanku terhadapamu masih sama." Kris meneguk ludahnya berat, bersiap-siap untuk mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. ".. aku tidak akan pernah sanggup melihatmu bersama orang lain."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terisak, satu demi satu air matanya menetes membasahi pelupuk pipinya. "T-tapi, hyung .."

"Hey, tidak usah merasa bersalah .." Kris menyibakkan beberapa ujung rambut Chanyeol ke samping. "Aku tidak keberatan, aku senang akhirnya kau bahagia dan merasa aman .."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tertunduk, air matanya masih dengan deras mengaliri pipinya.

"Hey, tidakkah kau merasa senang? Ini hari kebahagiaanmu .."

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tersenyum jika hatinya terasa begitu sesak seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa benar-benar merasa bahagia jika, Kris-hyung ..

"T-tapi s-setidaknya h-hyung masuk, aku mengundangmu, hyung!" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak dan memukul lengan Kris. Kris terkejut karenanya.

"Chanyeol-"

"Aku juga sakit, hyung, sama, aku juga merasakan perih. Masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilupakan begitu saja .."

Kris menarik Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan erat. Ia terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap-usap lembut rambut Chanyeol.

"Masa lalu memang tidak pernah bisa dilupakan, kecuali kalau kau amnesia."

Chanyeol memukul punggung Kris pelan, mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedang tidak bercanda sekarang. Kris terkekeh lagi.

"Kau ingat, ketika sosok seorang pria mengatakan sesuatu kepada sosok seorang wanita yang dicintainya tentang kebahagiaan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia bilang .. rasa cinta tidak akan pernah lenyap, rasa cinta akan selamanya membutuhkan pengorbanan, termasuk ketika kau harus merelakannya pergi bersama orang lain yang lebih baik."

Chanyeol merasakan kedua matanya memanas lagi, mengeluarkan substansi-substansi yang ia sudah tidak asing lagi. Air mata.

"Aku .. aku sedang mempelajari itu, Chanyeol. Sulit, perih, menyakitkan, memang. Tapi .. aku akan bisa menahannya kalau aku benar-benar menyayangimu, kan?"

Kedua bahu Chanyeol bergetar, sekujur tubuh Chanyeol bergetar. Perih, sesak, Chanyeol tidak mau kehilangan semuanya-tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"H-hyung .."

"Ya?" Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatapnya lembut.

"A-aku punya permintaan terakhir, sebelum hyung pergi. Maukah hyung melakukannya?"

Kris tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol lembut. "Apapun."

_"Kiss me for the last time, kiss me before you go. Kiss me like we won't ever meet each other anymore, kiss me with all of your longings to me."_

Kris membelalakkan matanya sedikit, namun tidak menunjukkan sinyal sebagai penolakan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol dan memegang kedua sisi wajahnya.

Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya perlahan, tidak peduli beberapa tetes air mata yang masih mengaliri pipinya.

Aku ingin saat ini, detik ini, hanya ada kau dan aku. Kita berdua.

Kedua bibir Chanyeol bergetar dan ia tidak bisa menahan isakannya. Kris terus menciumnya dengan lembut, bahkan dengan tangisan yang masih keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

Aku ingin kau aman, Chanyeol. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin kau bisa merasakan apa yang seharusnya kau rasakan-cinta, kasih sayang.

Dan alasan aku melepasmu adalah, aku bukan tempatmu untuk merasakan itu semua. Aku bukan rumahmu.

Perasaan ini tidak akan berubah, Chanyeol. Perasaan ini akan tetap sama-sampai kapanpun, dan bahkan ketika aku sudah menemukan orang lain yang kuanggap pantas untuk menggantikanmu.

Perasaan ini akan tetap sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika sosok laki-laki di depannya meraih jemarinya dengan lembut, memasangkan sebuah material cantik berwarna perak ke jari manisnya.

Tao menyapu bibirnya pada jemari Chanyeol yang berbalut material itu, tersenyum ke arahnya dengan lembut.

Mungkin Chanyeol adalah salah jika ia masih mengandaikan _jika_, senyum itu adalah milik orang lain. Senyum itu milik jiwa yang lain, dan senyum itu adalah bagian dari raga selain orang di depannya.

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya begitu sakit, namun tersembuhkan di saat yang sama karena seseorang yang melukainya telah menjanjikan sesuatu yang bisa menyembuhkannya–walaupun itu bukan dari dirinya.

"_Now you may kiss the bride."_

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya–namun di saat yang sama ia mencoba untuk tersenyum, ketika Tao dengan samar-samar meraih pinggangnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya, mencium bibirnya dengan hati-hati–lembut.

Sorak sorai dari para tamu yang bertepuk tangan, dan ada juga beberapa yang berteriak, mengisi ruangan kosong di telinga Chanyeol dan entah kenapa ia ingin menangis.

Mungkin Tao tahu, dan Chanyeol tahu itu. Tao pasti mengerti, dan Tao juga pasti memahami kepahitan apa yang berusaha untuk disembunyikan Chanyeol sekarang–karena percayalah, tidak ada hati yang tidak pernah terluka jika seseorang menggoreskan sesuatu padanya.

Tao mencium Chanyeol semakin dalam ketika ia merasakan pipinya basah, tetapi bukan dari air matanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Chanyeol–menghiburnya, menenangkannya, menahannya, dan mungkin berusaha untuk melindunginya dari luka yang akan datang selanjutnya walaupun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol terkepal di atas pundak Tao dan ia terisak, mencengkeram sedikit material dari jas Tao. Masa bodoh orang akan melihatnya terlalu berlebihan, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya bahagia sekarang–di saat seperti ini.

_Kris-hyung._

Tao mendengarnya–betapa tidak? Bahasa organ Chanyeol begitu nyaring, bahasa tubuh Chanyeol begitu menyajikan konklusi yang jelas untuknya. Tapi Tao tidak akan pernah mau menyalahkan–baik itu Chanyeol maupun Kris sendiri.

Biarlah orang lain yang menorehkan luka pada hati itu, tapi Tao dengan segala kekuatan yang akan menyembuhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Disini, hyung. Disini aku akan membantumu."_

_Hati._

"_Kalau kau berharap kau akan melupakannya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa, hyung. Itu natural, segalanya. Cara kerja otakmu, pikiranmu, hatimu, segalanya yang ada pada dirimu. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya utuh kembali, sempurna seperti yang kau harapkan selama dalam duniamu, waktu masih terus berjalan dan berbagai kejadian datang padamu._

_Tapi semua itu akan baik-baik saja dan kau akan kuat ketika hatimu tahu mana yang terbaik, dan pikiranmu menyetujuinya. Kau mempercayainya dan kau mengizinkannya untuk masuk dengan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, kelapangan dada, dan kau memperbolehkannya untuk menyembuhkan hatimu dengan caranya sendiri."_

"_Jadi, tolong izinkan aku ya, hyung, untuk berada di sini dan menjadi bodyguard untuk pintu-pintu hatimu?"_

_Chanyeol tersenyum, dan mengangguk._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**END.**

**A/N: Maaaaaf, karena aku ngebuat Chanyeol disini (pas awal-awal) menderita dan Krisyeol nggak bersatu ;_; #soalnya kalo dipikir-pikir aku selalu ngebuat Krisyeol yang bersatu dan jarang angst, haha XD**

**Sebenernya ini fic dibuat udah lamaaaaaa banget, cuman yaah, baru sempet diedit-edit sekarang, haha. **

**Maaf, maaf banget buat yang dibawah umur, karena disini ada unsur sexual-abuse nya walopun nggak eksplisit #tapi tetep aja -_-**

**Lastly, makasih buat yang udah bacaa! :D**


End file.
